What Happens on Moon's Crescent
by PARADISE.x
Summary: The man who Lucy was supposed to marry has been harassing her. So, Lucy takes matters into her own petite hands, and goes to his house on his birth-day to confront him. With a hot-headed Natsu hot on her heels, how will this night play out? Not my best work.


**Hey everyone! This is my first one-shot that I actually published online, so please so flaming! I would appreciate it. If you still have the dying need to correct me, please either review or PM me and tell me of my mistakes and what I could of done to make it better. Thanks everyone!**

**Also, I don't know if Sir Benard is his real name...Erg. Its the guy that Lucy's father had tried to marry Lucy to.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT, if I did, Natsu would have made a move already.**

OoOoOoOoO

Lucy Heartphilia was nowhere to be found.

Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster (plus Happy the Cat) looked everywhere. Her apartment, her favorite store, her favorite cafe, everywhere in the guild of Fairy Tail, and even at the tree in Magnolia Park. But not a single sign of her showed itself, but a second time searching everywhere proved otherwise. There, in the direction of the train station, was the slightest scent of Lucy. Natsu would know it anywhere, considering it was his favorite smell in the whole world. And that had the competition of _fire chicken_. Yeah, Lucy smelled _that _good.

They fallowed the scent trail to the train station, where Erza had threatened the ticket man with a shiny new sword to give her the name of the place Lucy's train was heading to. At first, the ticket man did not know a single thing Erza had asked, but when Natsu cut in and demanded with his fist on fire and the darkest look a person could muster on, _"The blonde chick with hugemongeous boobs. I know you noticed that."_, he nodded avidly and told them that she was on a train heading towards a city far out in Fiore named 'Moon's Crescent' and that she said she was going there to put a person in his place.

"I was surprised when she said this, then she laughed real strange like and hurried off, carrying this gigantic bag with her." The ticket man added.

Erza frowns and nods to Natsu, who looks at Happy, "Come on, Happy, we're going for a joyride to Moon's Crescent!"

Happy nods, his white wings pop out magically from his back, he picks up Natsu and off they went, Natsu using his fire to boost Happy so they were at almost break-neck speed. Erza and Gray knew that they were to stay there by the dark look on Natsu's face.

"Geeze, Lucy's in for a lot of trouble when flame-brain catches up with her."

"I agree." A sudden smile dawns on Erza's face, "They make an excellent couple, don't you think, Gray?"

Gray glances at her and smirks, "Yeah, I guess. They're both too damn dense for their own good, though. Shame. They could be great mages."

Erza laughs, and the two walk off.

OoOoOoOoO

Lucy sighs as she steps off the train, but her gaze was determined. Three whole weeks this creep's been sending her letters. Surely when her father lost his fortune, he would loose interest in her? But no. He just _had _to keep on coming at her, hoping that she'll marry him at least for his money. Yeah, Lucy didn't swing that way. She never did.

Lucy walks down the sidewalk, holding the invitation in her hand. She had grimaced when she read it earlier, chills already going down her back,

_You are invited to a night of fancy!_

_To celebrate Sir Benard's 34th Birthday, there will be a masquerade party starting at 8:00 p.m._

_Dresses for the women are mandatory and so is tuxes for the men._

_We hope to see you there._

The gold writing on the pastel white card had almost made her hurl. After she read it, she instantly wanted to throw it away, but then, an idea formed in her mind. She could go to the party to set him straight! Tell him straight out to stop stalking her, or she would send her friends from Fairy Tail on him. At that time she imagined herself blowing a dog whistle and up coming Erza, Gray and Natsu, all with puppy dog ears and tails. She imagined herself pointing at the stupidly rich Sir Benard and instantly the three jumping at him, growling and foaming at the mouth. It still made her smile.

She trots along the dirt road leading up to a large mansion. She laughs as she imagines Sir Bernard's face as she yells at him. It really amused her. When she was about a quarter mile away from the front gates, she ducks into the lush green forests that flanked the street. She quickly opens her giant bag to reveal a large red dress with flame patterns at the stomach and hem line of the skirt. She throws off her clothing and quickly heaves the dress on, ignoring the cold that nipped at her bareness. Once she is done, she quickly does up her hair in a elegant but not too fancy bow. She did not want Sir Benard to get the wrong idea. She reaches back in the bag to take out a eye mask that gave the impression of a dragon, the fake red scales on it gleaming in the soft moonlight. She glances at her discarded watch on the ground. 7:50, she had ten more minutes. Good, right on time. She slips on the 4 inch high heel red shoes and slips out of her changing place. She stands back on the trail leading up to the mansion, and she continues walking.

When Lucy gets there, she is instantly asked for an invitation. She shows it to the dark haired man who was supposedly the gate keeper, and he nods. She smiles and keeps on walking to the doors of the mansion. So far, so good...

When she enters, it is like being thrown into the past. Elegant crystal chandeliers, hard marble flooring, perfectly constructed columns, paintings of singing angels on the walls, little round tables covered in white expensive table cloth, and just the people. People from every size fill the room, but one thing was the same with all of them.

An air of snobiness.

Lucy gags to herself and strides into the room, standing out among the other women, who wore boring colors such as light blue or white or black. She can't help smirking as she adjusts the dragon mask. _I wonder if Natsu would approve..._ That thought suddenly rushes through her brain. She was thinking about her appearance of course, not the surroundings. Natsu would hate a place like this. It would disgust him just as it did her. She smiled a bit as she thought of her handsome pinked haired friend. She quickly snaps back into action as a disgusting and creepy voice says behind her, "Oh, my dear Lucy, you've made it! I hoped that you would..."

She slowly turns around to stare at Sir Benard, who was looking rather round in his white tux and swan mask. She frowns slightly before saying, "I sure didn't. We need to talk, Benard. Somewhere private, I hope?" She adds the last part as she sees some guests leaning towards them excitedly.

Sir Benard chuckles, taking it the wrong way, "So quick, dear Lucy. Why not a drink first, hm?"

She hesitates before saying, "Fine. One drink."

Sir Benard smiles hugely at her, "Excellent!" He gestures to a waiter clad in a white tux and black tie, who rushes over with a tray of drinks. Sir Benard take two and gives one to Lucy. He touches his to her's as a toast and says, "To Lucy's good health!" Then, he takes a sip.

Hoping to be the worst guest ever, she takes a big swig instead of a simple sip, downing the whole thing in one gulp. She could see Sir Benard's anger clearly in his squinty black eyes and she fights the urge to bust out laughing. Oh, God, how she wanted to...

"Now, to that talk." Lucy states, placing the empty glass on a table right next to her. Sir Bernard does the same and holds out his arm to her. Reluctantly, she takes it, and he leads her away from the large room. The approach two large marble doors, and two people standing at attention outside of them open them to let the two in. Lucy sighs inwardly at the thought of being with this creeper alone, but then she remembers what she came her to do and took pleasure in the idea of that. She almost giggles, but suppresses it. Sir Bernard leads her to a large office behind a big oak door. He closes the door behind him. Lucy clenches her fists as he walks to the desk and smiles at her. Oh, how she wanted to punch him...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Natsu stealthily lands on the ledge, a frown on his face. He watched as Lucy entered the room with that fancy pants man and he did _not _like it. No one bit. He could plainly see Lucy's hate of the man, and he took pleasure in the extreme feeling. He greatly approved of Lucy's look, the whole dragon look. It suited her quite well and made her look...well, sexy. He wished she was wearing something shorter and tighter than that big dress but quickly banishes the thought, only allowing himself to think about the subject at hand. He watches through the large window as the man smiles at Lucy, and he fights the urge to break in and burn him to ash. That would _not _end well with the Council...

The man is the first to speak, "So, Lucy, what do you wish to talk about?"

Lucy glares at him, anger radiating off her in wave, "I demand that you stop harassing me."

The man is taken back by her angry tone and says, "You go through the trouble of buying a dress, a mask, and making the trip all the way here just to make a useless demand?"

Lucy laughs, but it's humorless, "Oh, my demand is not useless. You _will _stop harassing me or I will be forced to use desperate measures. Such measures that would result in your mansion being burned to the ground, you sliced to pieces, and all your money frozen then broken into a million little pieces. So, will you stop harassing me, or will I be forced to take...desperate measures."

The man looks slightly worried now, "You're bluffing."

"If I was bluffing would I be so detailed on what would happen to you?"

He looked _very _worried now, "B-but Lucy-"

"Don't you dare leave off the honorififc*!" She yells.

"L-Lucy-san...I love you."

"No, you don't. You know nothing about me. You used to see nothing but my body and my daddy's money, and now that the money is gone, all you see is my body! So don't you dare say you love me, when you will not see past my breasts! _Look me in the eye_!"

God, Lucy was scary when she was angry! It...scared and turned Natsu on at the same time. It creeped him out what she could do to him.

The man looks at her in the eye, cowering, "B-but don't you want money, power? What does it matter who you marry?"

Lucy stares at him for a moment before grinding out, "What. Does. It. Matter?! Everything, of course! You don't marry someone for just money or just looks! It's like only buying a hamburger for it's bread! You need to _love_ that person, because you are going to spend a good amount of time with that person. Money and power don't mean anything compared to love, and anyone who says otherwise is a big pile of _shit_!"

The man is cowering even more now, and Natsu chuckles slightly.

"I will only marry to the man I love, and trust me, _he isn't you_. The man I love is poor, he actually has to work for a living! He knows about true values and would marry me for me! Not because I'm beautiful, and not because I have a tiny bit more money than him!"

Natsu leans in. Who did Lucy love?

"He get injured doing the things he does, but he still goes at it! He has a heart of pure gold, even if he is a dense idiot! He is the most powerful man I have ever met, and he is neither rich or politically powerful. He is a loyal member of Fairy Tail and he is my best friend! I love him with all my heart and you will never understand that because you can't see past looks and wealth. You're pathetic and not even a man." She is panting hard at the end of her little speech. The man is staring at her in surprise, before it is replaced by a steely eyed glare,

"You are a foolish young woman. You should of kept quiet and did as I said when you had the chance. Guards! Take Ms. Heartphilia to the _room_, please."

Three hairy and buff guards burst through the door, all with a hideous goal. They are carrying large weapons that would have no use on a mage. Lucy smirks and reaches for her keys. She is about to call forth Loke, but is cut off as Natsu takes action, bursting through the window, showering the five with glass. He is alight, a look on his face dark and furious enough to scare even the bravest of men. Lucy stares at him, before smirking sweetly and saying, "I can handle this, Natsu."

"I know you can, I'm just angry and I want to vent."

Lucy's smirk broadens into a smile and she says, "Okay, have at it, hon." She moves out of the way, aware of her dragon-like attire. She suddenly feels very self-conscious and a dark blush colors her face. Had he heard _everything_?!

Natsu is quick dealing with the thugs, piling them all in a corner. He slowly turns to Sir Bernard, a frown still on his face, but Lucy could see the amusement. She just knew him that well.

Natsu slowly opens his mouth to say, "Rawr."

Sir Bernard screams loudly and runs past Natsu and through the ajar door. Lucy smirks and slowly turns to look at Natsu, her dragon mask weighing about 40 pounds now on her face. He looks at her, a sly smirk now on his face. His fire dies down and he slowly walks towards her. He rests a hand on her shoulder before gently shoving her into the wall, pressing himself against her, making her squirm,

"So, Lucy...who's this man you are so in love with?"

"Y-you heard that, eh?" She says, voice barely a whisper. She didn't trust it to go any higher than that.

"Hell yeah. I would never miss you pouring your heart out." He is in her face, but in a loving way. His dark onyx eyes hold an emotion she's never seen him harbor before. It wasn't the friend-love he showed to his guild mates. It wasn't even the puppy-love he showed Lisanna so long ago. No, no, this was full on lust, desire, want, _need_. He needed her, mind and body.

Lucy gulps silently and stutters, "W-well...I, uh...you weren't supposed to hear it that way..."

"Hear _what_ that way?" Natsu says slyly. He was just playing with her now.

Lucy growls lowly and says, "You, idiot!"

Natsu smirks and grabs her chins, forcing her to face him, "That's what I wanted to hear. Nice mask, by the way, it suits you. Were you thinking of me?"

Lucy giggle and says, "Natsu, honey, I had to think of you to not go crazy in this place. Its like a blast from the past, and its not welcome."

Natsu chuckles before leaning down to crash his lips against her's. Lucy gasps when he bites her lip, and his tongue is in her mouth instantly. He explores, taking advantage of Lucy's shock, before she begins to fight back with her tongue, grabbing his hair and pushing his face more onto her's, deepening the kiss they were sharing.

When they part, they are panting. Lucy smiles at Natsu and says, "So I guess you return my feelings, eh?"

Natsu smirks darkly and sexily down at her, "I have for a long time, beautiful."

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Thanks for reading! Harhar. And Honorific is the added suffix at the end of Japanese names, such as:**

**-San**

**-Chan**

**-Kun**

**-Sama**

**-Dono**

**-Bozu**

**-Sempai/Senpai**

**Thanks for tuning in!**

**PARADISE.x**


End file.
